


异教徒(Heretic)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [37]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十七章，前篇请参见合集*尝试解释为何看上去和乌恩很相近的苔藓预言家会叛教*苔藓一族毛茸茸的，看上去很好摸……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	异教徒(Heretic)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十七章，前篇请参见合集  
> *尝试解释为何看上去和乌恩很相近的苔藓预言家会叛教  
> *苔藓一族毛茸茸的，看上去很好摸……

等到萨卡多回到中央议政厅时，他发现虫群中传来一阵骚动。两名苔藓骑士抽出了骨钉，还隐隐伴随着混乱的厮打声与惊呼声。自己就出去了一周，怎么就发生这种事了？他皱了皱眉，加快了脚步。  
“发生什么了？”  
“是预言家大人！预言家大人回来了！”  
听到他的声音，苔藓们纷纷回过头来，就像在深邃巢穴里发现了难得的光照一样看着他，让出了一条道路。骚乱的源头是一名苔藓，此刻他正跪在地上，两把锋利的骨钉夹着他的脖子。卫队长多兰站在一旁，他向萨卡多跨了一步，说：“萨卡多大人，您看。”  
萨卡多上前了一步，他满身茂盛的绿叶随着他的移动沙沙作响。肇事者仍然在拼命挣扎，两位士兵用了全身的力气才勉强压制住他。他仰起头，用那双泛着不祥橙光的眼睛瞪着萨卡多，嘶吼道：“好亮…预言家大人，我……不能忘记……光芒……救我……”  
萨卡多的心顿时凉了半截：正如圣巢王后在书信中提到的一样，出于某种未知的，不如说是她不愿透露的原因，曾经席卷全国的瘟疫突破了联合封印。如今那梦中的光芒发出愤怒的尖啸，发誓要摧毁一切背叛了她的虫。这是苍绿之径的第一例，但萨卡多知道这绝对不会是最后一例。  
“所以大人，我们应该怎么处置他？”  
萨卡多悲哀地俯视着这位神志不清的同胞，宣判道：“火刑。”  
就像一粒石子落入湖心，激起千层的细浪，一阵细小的议论声在虫群中漫开。沉默了好一会儿，多兰才开口道：“我们真的没有其它可以做的了吗？毕竟他也是我们的同胞。”  
“很遗憾，但没有别的办法了。”  
苔藓们还不能完全理解现在形势的严峻，但萨卡多知道。在他朝见圣巢王后的途中，他见证了首都森严的戒备，还有一路上笼罩着的、充斥着的、压迫着的绝望。  
他乘着电梯降下，泪水之城的连绵细雨润湿了他的树叶。今天的城市格外吵闹，王后迁居、首都封锁的消息传遍了大街小巷，前来讨要说法的虫子把通往王宫的电梯入口围了个水泄不通。巡逻的警力空前绝后，每一个路口都有一位大型躯壳哨兵在站岗，手持骨钉与长矛的守卫飞行在城市上空，就像对待潜在的敌人一样监视着下方的民众。衣装朴素的平民和服饰光鲜的贵族难得的放下了对彼此的不待见，此刻都在电梯间前挤作了一团。要不是有圣巢的护送使为他开路，单凭他自己，萨卡多还真不一定挤得进去。  
“瘟疫不是被解决了吗，为什么又回来了？”  
“王后殿下不能离开！”  
“陛下呢？我们要求见国王陛下！”  
类似的呼声此起彼伏。装备精良的宪兵在禁城入口前围成了一圈，阻挡着汹涌的虫流。萨卡多能看到，在他们看向同胞的眼神中，透露出警惕与深埋的恐惧。几位大臣在警戒圈内，拼命组织着民众的秩序。  
“瓦切塞夫大人，求您了，延长一下封锁城市的期限吧！”一位老汉正抓着一位瘦小清秀的官员的手臂，说，“我孩子在十字路那做生意，过不了几天就可以回来，给他们一个机会吧！”  
官员面露难色，说：“很抱歉，这是皇室的命令，我……”  
还没等他说完，旁边的几只虫子就纷纷附和道：“是啊，谁都想活下来，事发突然，还有很多在城外的虫子才得到消息，给他们一个生存的机会吧！”  
“给他们一个机会，就断送了这座城市中其他千千万万同胞生存的机会。”说话者是站在旁边的一位女伯爵，她的声音冷淡得近乎绝情，“王室的决定自有其考量，事已至此，我们爱莫能助。”  
在另一头，一位贵族正对着一位体态臃肿、衣着华丽的大臣说：“凡西谢尔，国王陛下不想接待那些下民我们完全可以理解，但难道连我们都不能进去吗？”  
大臣抹了一把汗，回答道：“对不起，这是皇家的旨意，我无权擅自让你们通过。”  
但那位贵族仍然不依不饶：“我的父亲可是泪城的中流砥柱，曾亲自得到卢瑞恩大人的褒奖，我的家族一直是郡望，而且看在咱俩的交情上，就真的不能通融通融？”  
“现在的情况就是，连我也见不到陛下。”大臣的语气中掺杂了一丝不耐烦，“所以即使我想帮忙也帮不了，好吗？”  
护送使把萨卡多引到了一位高大强壮的哨兵面前，看着他身上的勋章，应当是卫队领袖无疑了。护送使交代了几句，卫队领袖便侧身让出了一条道路，说：“萨卡多大人，请。”  
“所以你宁愿放那个苔藓进去，也不肯放我进去？”萨卡多刚刚跨过警戒线，就听见身后传来一个刻薄的声音，“这样真的合适吗，贾维斯？”  
卫队领袖正身，回答道：“这是王室的客人，索罗马斯塔。如果你有本事也弄到通过的权限，我自然会放你进去见国王陛下。否则就免谈。”  
“他怎能至今都不现身，给我们一个说法？他是按自己的方式来清除瘟疫的，不是按我的，现在感染再次袭来，他为何沉默到现在？他又怎能置国民的性命安危于不顾？”  
“这不是我要考虑的问题，我只是在奉命行事。我觉得这可能也应该不是你需要考虑的问题。”  
那位大师模样装扮的虫子冷哼一声，拂袖而去。  
萨卡多把吵闹的虫群撇在身后，向电梯间走去。从中走出来一位皇室家臣，看着是像专门来迎接他的。萨卡多很快就认出了他——那是奥廷修，苍白之王的亲信，之前萨卡多代表乌恩大人商议黑卵封印相关事宜时，也是他接待的。  
奥廷修同他握了握手，简单寒暄了几句。可正在他准备将萨卡多引进去之时，虫群似乎注意到了他的现身，爆发出一阵更大的骚乱。卫兵不得不将骨钉横在胸前，才防止了警戒线不被冲散。  
“你是皇室家臣！那你一定知道陛下在哪！”  
“国王陛下怎么样了？为什么许久没有任何讯息了？”  
“瘟疫卷土重来了，但我相信陛下会保护我们的！”  
奥廷修的脸上先后闪过震惊、哀伤与无奈，他转过身去，挤出了一丝疲惫的微笑：“大家，请听我说。国王陛下最近龙体欠恙，不适合待客，各位请回吧。”  
他在撒谎。萨卡多一眼就能够看出来。而他并不是唯一注意到这点的虫，那位女伯爵也是一脸狐疑。但大多数虫还是很快接受了这个说法，不满的质问逐渐变为了关切的慰问。  
“那陛下可要好好休息，我们的王国可不能少了他……”  
“若是陛下有什么需要的，给我们这些当臣民的讲一声就好，我们一定会竭尽全力帮忙的！”  
奥廷修轻轻叹了口气，对萨卡多说：“萨卡多大人，我们进去吧。王后殿下正在等您。”  
苍白之王究竟怎么了？途中的所见所闻不禁让萨卡多在心中打出了一连串问号。但身为乌恩大人的信使，他深谙一个道理：不要问太多问题。  
他们一同登上了电梯，随着铰链转动的哗哗声，首都忧郁的蓝色氛围逐渐褪去，取而代之的是皇室的圣洁。但越往下，萨卡多却发现事情愈发不对劲：原本威严庄重的苍白渗入了一丝令虫不安的灰暗，这让萨卡多想起了苍白之王介绍容器计划时带领他们去参观的深渊。王宫的禁卫森严地阵列于前，宛如兵临城下。  
令萨卡多惊讶的是，奥廷修并没有把他带到苍白之殿。圣巢的王后，白色夫人，就等候在电梯间的出口。她的左边站着暴烈的德莱娅，右边站着神秘的泽莫尔，两位的心情看上去都不怎么好。另有一群皇室家臣簇拥在周围，他们的神情仿佛是经历了什么巨大打击。  
“欢迎，苍绿之径的使者，乌恩的代理人，萨卡多。”白色夫人的身躯比他上次见到时要庞大了许多，“想必你一路奔波已经十分劳累了。我本欲再次书信往来，但有些事情可能当面商议比较妥当。对你造成的不便，还希望能够谅解。”  
“大人不必费心。”萨卡多拱手道，“自苍绿之径自愿加入圣巢的伟大帝国，我们的合作取得了可观的成效与长足的进展，两族人民融洽和睦，形同姊妹，我们非常乐意继续维持同圣巢的坚固友谊。为此，作为乌恩大人的使臣，小人自然任劳任怨。”  
白色夫人微微颔首，继续道：“在上次书信达成的共识中，乌恩以令虫钦佩的气度与博爱同意了我们的不情之请，得益于她的援助，酸液最终没有进入水道主干，危及民众的安全。对此，我们深表感激。”  
当白色夫人说到酸液时，她自己没有流露出太多情感，但旁边的两位骑士脸上却浮现出了几分哀伤。  
“能够帮上大人的忙，我们也深感荣幸。”虽然嘴上这么说，但萨卡多心中早就在痛斥这野蛮的诉求，替乌恩大人的牺牲打抱不平。  
“然而，还请原谅我们的贪得无厌。我还有最后一个请求，不知贵国能否接受。”  
萨卡多知道客套话结束了，接下来才是重头戏：“大人请讲。”  
“先前两国缔交，贵国慷慨地将西方的领土共享，并且冠以我的名号，作为两族友好睦邻的凭证。如今，我即将迁往王后花园，恳请苔藓一族尽数撤离其地。”  
“这……小人恳请大人详述其由。”  
“泄露的瘟疫缓慢渗入了我的根系，我的力量随时可能会失控。为了王国子民的安全，我必须自我封印，而王后花园无疑是最佳的地点。”白色夫人略微停顿了一下，眼神中透露出无可退让的坚毅，“也因此，为了你们的安全，苔藓必须离开花园。”  
萨卡多的内心罕见地蹿出一股无明业火：她为了圣巢子民而远离首都，却要把苔藓逐出家园。圣巢虫是虫，苔藓就不是虫了吗？但他还是强压住心中的怒焰，回应道：“此等大事，小人不敢妄自定夺，还需问询乌恩大人的旨意。只是，圣巢与苍绿之径先前一直礼尚往来，如今这般举动，恐怕会导致民怨高涨，到时大人也难辞其咎啊。”  
“我知道。为了王国的延续，无论什么代价都在所不惜。”白色夫人冷静地说，“和乌恩的沟通还劳烦你多费心，替我向她转达诚挚的问候。”  
萨卡多的面庞映照在火光中，噼哩啪啦的火星在玄武岩与绽春木交织成的议政厅中起舞。看着昔日的同胞在烈火中挣扎，他不免心如刀绞。而这道命令还是他下的，但他没有别的选择——若是给他一个生存的机会，那就断送了其它千万子民的机会。  
等把感染者的尸体处理妥当，多兰问起了出使的情况：“萨卡多大人，这次圣巢召您朝见是为了何事？”  
萨卡多跳上主席台，宣布道：“圣巢希望我们永久离开王后花园。”  
这个消息顿时在虫群中掀起了一阵轩然大波。  
“苍白之王怎能这样背信弃义？若是如此，我们不如断绝与他们的关系！”一只苔藓愤愤地说。  
“这并不是苍白之王的旨意。”萨卡多答道，“这是王后的请求，国王根本没有出席。”  
“之前把酸液甩给我们的是她，现在让我们割让花园的也是她。”另一只苔藓说，“国王都不出面表明一下态度的吗？”  
“根据圣巢现在的情况，我有理由怀疑，”萨卡多稍微顿了顿，“苍白之王失踪了。”  
会场鸦雀无声了一瞬间，接着爆发出一阵更嘈杂的议论。  
“失踪了？这怎么可能？”  
“瘟疫泄露了，我们现在正需要他！”  
“哼，说不定这也是那个老妖后搞的鬼！”  
……  
萨卡多抬起一只手，示意苔藓们安静。  
“母神乌恩大人会指引我们的道路。”多兰建议道。  
“我正有此意。”萨卡多点了点头说，“此事非同小可，我们不能擅自做主。我们都是绿色的孩子，从伟大心灵的梦中来到了这片大地。我们必须聆听乌恩大人的教诲。”  
他的讲话激起了一片赞同的附和声，他又交代了一些日常事宜，接着便离开了议政厅，朝乌恩之湖进发。  
汹涌的酸液在脚下沸腾，时不时有一股腐蚀性蒸汽从水面上喷出。曾几何时，这里还是一汪碧绿的湖水，有苔藓蝶在湖面上飞行，有莲叶在碧波间飘荡。而现在，唯一的生机来自在水域周围滑翔的阿鲁巴。多么无忧无虑的小生物啊。萨卡多伸出一只手，一只阿鲁巴就毫无戒备地停在了他浓密厚重的叶子上，等休息够了，它又扑腾扑腾翅膀，加入到它的同伴中去。  
萨卡多又重新把目光投到湖面上——已经半晌了，乌恩大人仍然没有回应他的召唤。又一片树叶缓缓从他身上凋落，静静躺在柔软的草地上。他轻轻叹了一口气：“隐藏的乌恩啊，我们现在需要您。没有您在身边，我们开始疲倦。我们的树叶在凋零。”  
自从这翻腾的酸液侵入了他们的栖息地，就再也没有虫子见到过乌恩大人，就像圣巢的臣民再未见到过他们失踪的君王。但苔藓们都相信，无论乌恩大人在哪，她都会庇佑他们。萨卡多知道她在哪：就沉眠在这片湖泊深处的地穴中。身为乌恩的使臣，他必须信任她；但作为苔藓预言家，他必须未雨绸缪。  
萨卡多走进了湖畔的神庙，由翠玉与青瓷雕刻成的乌恩神像端庄地立在神龛之上。他在神像前跪坐，剖开了一枚迷雾果，致幻的雾气伴随着庙宇中终年不绝的焚香，将未来的一幕幕可能性放映在他游离的意识中。  
蔓延扩散的感染。空洞骑士面额上的裂痕。被泪水淹没的雄都。笼罩在黑暗中的沃姆王座。接着他感到一股粘稠的气息灌入他的喉腔，他惊恐地看到，他们的家园完全被瘟疫所占领。苦橙色的甜腥脓液在小径上肆意流淌，原本苍翠的植物被热浪烤得焦黄，同胞们的身上长满了糜烂的脓疱，双眼中溢满疯狂。他看到多兰站在乌恩之湖旁，对着步步紧逼的感染者拔出了骨钉，守卫着最后的净土，却终究被成群的苔藓撕碎。然而她却始终没有现身。为什么会发生这样的事？为何乌恩大人没能庇护好苍绿之径？不……不……  
不！！！！！  
接着便传来器皿撞击的声音。萨卡多从出体状态回到现实，发现乌恩神像被自己推到，倾斜在一旁。就在这时，寺庙外传来一声巨响。他赶忙跑到室外，一个神圣庄严的硕大身形从酸液当中探出头来——母神乌恩。群森是她的冠冕，大地是她的衣裳，这片盎然的绿意是她恩赐给世界的礼物，她是沉梦中伟大的心灵，是丰饶的自然之神。  
但萨卡多很快发现了有什么事情不太对劲：他从未见过乌恩大人如此怠倦、衰颓的模样。乌恩张望了一下四周，开口道：“很抱歉让你久等了，萨卡多。请问有什么事吗？”  
“乌恩大人，您……”萨卡多犹豫了一下，决定还是先汇报出使的情况，“白色夫人希望我们割让王后花园。”  
乌恩愣了许久，仿佛刚刚从睡梦中惊醒在努力搞清楚目前的状况，最后终于说：“啊，对，我记起来了……阿诗玛通过她的根系向我传达了这个信息。”  
“所以，大人的旨意是？”  
“就按他们说的做吧……”  
“可是大人，虽然我们先前将花园开放给圣巢虫，但它仍然是我们不可分割的领土，有许多苔藓在那里安家。我们真的要把自己的同胞驱逐出家园吗？”  
“阿诗玛有着自己的苦衷，萨卡多。或许她的做法看起来十分欠妥，但确实是有助于整个王国。她没有恶意，就配合她的计划吧。我们没有必要与圣巢兵戎相见，最终两败俱伤。我们的目标是统一的。”  
萨卡多思索了几秒，回复道：“遵旨。”  
“还有什么事情吗，我的孩子？”乌恩见萨卡多仍然站在原地，问道。  
“母神乌恩，我……预见了一幅未来的景象。”  
“请讲。”  
“我看到我们的土地被瘟疫所吞噬，我们的子民被疯狂所纠缠，我们的文明被光芒所摧毁……那是苍绿之径的末日，大人。”  
乌恩垂下了头，似乎预料到了他接下来的质问：“为何您不在？为何您没能阻止这一切的发生？”  
沉默了许久，乌恩说：“我不想对你撒谎，萨卡多。如你所见，酸液汲走了我的神力，并且只会每况愈下。我已经没有能力继续领导苍绿之径了。”  
“如果您没有答应净化酸液的请求的话，或许这就不会发生了。”  
“唇亡齿寒啊，如果我不这么做，一旦酸液进入皇家水道的主干，圣巢的子民将处于极大的危险之中。”  
“然而这却造成了您现在无力保护好自己的子民。难道我们就要这样坐以待毙吗？”  
“……我们所能做的，就是等待被召回的容器重新封印障目之光。我很抱歉。”  
说完，乌恩就潜入了湖中，溅起的酸沫烫伤了他的叶子，但他却浑然不觉。萨卡多盯着逐渐恢复平静的湖面，沉思着。  
他绝对不能任由此事发生，可乌恩大人已经回天乏力了。他敬重乌恩大人为了苍生而做出的牺牲，却又对她忽视了本族的利益而感到气愤。那么光芒呢？这瘟疫的源头，不也曾经是一位伟大的神明吗？乌恩大人曾跟他讲起过辐光的故事：她是梦境与启迪的光辉，是和平与团结的理念，她孤身击溃了世界底部虚无的黑暗，将光明赠予世间。她的本质，不正与苔藓的生长习性相契合吗？而现在的疾病，不也是她因为被扼制、被遗忘而散布的扭曲吗？如果向她投诚，她会接纳他们、饶恕他们吗？  
可如今的她真的还有沟通的可能吗？萨卡多暗自嘲笑着自己的设想，妄图接近那灼热的危险光芒，无异于玩火自焚。同胞们又会如何看待呢？他们绝不会接受他的说辞，说不定还会将他作为叛教者逐出苍绿之径。但如果他不采取行动，现在的幻象就会变为未来的现实。纵使他会背负骂名，他也有义务将事实告诉族群；纵使与光芒的交涉注定以惨烈的失败告终，但他这样至少可以把瘟疫的主要力量转嫁到自己身上，以减缓其它地区的受灾状况。或许这也就够了吧……  
萨卡多回到了议政厅，本来在各自忙碌的苔藓都围到了主席台前，等待着乌恩大人的圣旨。  
“关于割让王后花园的提案，乌恩大人同意了圣巢的请求。”  
一阵抱怨声在大厅内传开，虽然它们中的大多数都是在针对圣巢王后的。还是多兰第一个站出来表态：“既然这是乌恩大人的决定，我们就应当遵循。”  
等议论声平息下来了，萨卡多又说：“这也将是我最后一次传达乌恩大人的谕旨，从今往后，我将不再担任乌恩的代理人。”  
整个会场愣了几秒，接着便是巨大的混乱与喧嚣，非常显然这个消息宣布得太过突兀，谁都不明白发生了什么。  
“预言家大人，这是何故？”  
萨卡多深吸了一口气，回答道：“我亲爱的同胞们，我接下来要说的话你们可能会觉得荒谬，不敬，甚至是亵渎，但它们都是事实。乌恩大人已经没有能力继续指引我们了，恣肆的酸液窃走了她曾经的神威，如今的她已经在沉眠中日渐倾颓。而没有了她的庇佑，我们的叶子开始枯萎，我们的家园也终将被瘟疫侵染。我们的前路在何方？新生的光芒为我指明了方向。如果奋力反抗只能带来心智的摧毁，那我们为何不尝试主动接纳？如果旧神已经无法为我们提供庇护，我们为何不去寻找新的信仰？光是生命，耀眼、纯洁、辉煌。扼制那道光就是扼制自然。自然扭曲，瘟疫降临。拥抱光芒！团结一心！”  
一阵可怕的死寂笼罩在议政厅中，面具鸟悦耳的歌声在此刻显得分外刺耳。尽管到现在也没有任何一只苔藓说话，但他们脸上的神情已经预告了结果：他们没有亲自见到乌恩大人如今衰败的模样，自然不会相信这番话。萨卡多轻轻叹息了一声，又说：“我并不奢望你们会加入我的行列，但我希望你们认真思考一下我今天的话语。从现在开始，我不会再出现在苍绿之径、未来诸事，望各位妥善决断。”  
他迈着沉重的步伐退场，苔藓们带着一股压抑的沉默让出了一条道路，目送着他离开。当他经过多兰身旁时，卫队长的眼神中交织着困惑、愤慨与惋惜：“萨卡多大人，您这是在叛教。”  
萨卡多想解释什么，但一切证词都显得空泛无力。几乎令他窒息的疲惫涌上心头，他回应道：“是的。”  
他出了议政厅，曾经苍绿之径的领导者，现在沦为了自我放逐的异教徒。但这时，他发现有一小队苔藓尾随着他一同出来了、他转了过去，问道：“怎么？你们难道想跟我一起走吗？”  
苔藓们面面相觑，似乎也在犹豫，但最终其中一个领头的回答道：“我们相信预言家大人从不会空口无凭。关于旧日光芒的信仰，我等愿闻其详。”  
一股暖流钻进了他的心中——至少他现在还没有被所有虫唾弃。他微微笑了笑，说：“你们现在先离开吧，我需要独自处理一些事情。在王后花园与真菌荒地交界处的礼堂中，我会向你们分享我所知道的一切。”  
萨卡多孤身来到了礼堂中，他站在方坛之上，放空自己的思绪，闭上眼进入了冥想。他的精神来到了梦境世界。尽管那无上的光芒被封印在与世隔绝的黑暗角落，但信仰的低语散布在广袤的天界之中，具象化为一团团明亮的光焰。萨卡多正准备朝光焰走去，却发现面前架起了一道屏障，古老的吟诵与钟磬共振着和谐的频调，绿色的精华在四周浮现——乌恩大人。  
“你在干什么，萨卡多？”  
“您知道的，乌恩大人。我不能就这么看着我们的家园步向毁灭而无动于衷。”  
“旧日之光早已迷失在那不灭的执念与狂怒的回响中，尝试与她交涉不会有任何好处。”  
“会有的。如果光芒接纳了我，我们就可以重生；如果光芒吞噬了我，其他虫就可以生存。这是我必须做出的牺牲。”  
“你不必这样。容器的召回计划已经启动，我们现在要做的就是耐心等待。”  
“然后躲起来目睹我们的同胞被感染所扭曲？就像您一样？”  
乌恩没有回答。  
“正如您所说的，您已经无力继续庇护我们了。苔藓们的未来，需要另做打算。”  
长久的沉默过后，原本恢宏的圣咏化为了悲哀的旋律：“对不起，我的孩子。我让你们失望了。”  
然后是一声缥缈的叹息，如同一片随风飘飞的落叶，梦境屏障也随之消散。萨卡多向那光焰奔去，锐利的尖啸划破寂静的长空，灼烧的热浪烘烤着他的叶子，但在这凌然的盛怒之下，深埋着往昔的高贵与圣洁。越靠近光，他就越发体会到一股摧枯拉朽的神威，他虔诚地颤栗，内心奔涌出没由来的狂喜——这就是传说中沐浴在光辉之下的无上喜悦吗？光焰现在就在他的眼前跃动着，他知道，一旦他做出了这个选择，就再也没有回头路可以走了。那一刹那，萨卡多又想起了那荡开远古荒芜带来多样的绿意，那点缀初生之土历久弥坚的生机。  
“对不起，乌恩大人……”  
然后他拥抱了光芒。


End file.
